


Laughter is the best medicine... or not?

by WolfKomoki



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: After Pitch's defeat, Pitch hadn't been seen in four months. Children were no longer having nightmares, and fear had disappeared from the world. Jack knew something wasn't right, which is why he decided to check up on Pitch. What he finds is a depressed Pitch. Jack, not knowing how to help, hits him with one of his snowballs in an attempt to cheer him up. The only problem with that, was that Pitch just... could not... stop... laughing!
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rise of the Guardians is owned by DreamWorks. This fanfiction was the product of a Rise of the Guardians kink meme, which you can see here. https://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/3036.html?thread=6312156#cmt6312156  
> Despite the name, nothing that's actually kinky will be going on in this fanfiction.

Pitch couldn’t remember the last time he genuinely laughed. Sure, he’d let out a cackle, or a maniacal laugh, but that wasn’t the same. When he met Jack Frost, Pitch Black saw himself. He saw years of loneliness wrapped up in a white-haired teenager. When he approached Jack, he wanted to make him a little less lonely, but Jack had rejected him instead.

Pitch can’t lie to himself, that hurt. The worst thing of all, though, was when Jack, and the Guardians took him down. Pitch never forgot the feeling of his own shadows wrapping themselves around his body. He screamed, and screamed, and screamed until he passed out. Four months have passed since then, and Pitch hadn’t left his lair. The Guardians were currently at the North pole, having a meeting.

Jack was currently staring at the globe. The lights were covering it from front to back. Memories of the lights going out still plagued his nightmares. Jack didn’t tell anyone about it, but he suspected that Sandy knew anyway. He looks up when Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and North walked into the room.

“We haven’t seen or heard from Pitch in a while.” Tooth says.

“That’s because he’s up to something.” Bunnymund says.

“Da. Pitch isn’t one to stay in the shadows for this long.” North says.

“Have there been any reports of kids having nightmares?” Jack asks.

“Nyet.” North answers.

“Jack, that’s a good thing mate.” Bunnymund says.

Sandy creates an image of a shadow, then the shadow attacked the air.

“Exactly right! Pitch attacked all of us! He almost cost us our believers. His fear being gone from the world is a good thing!”.

Jack glares at Bunnymund.

“I have to go.” He says. Grabbing his staff, he leaves the North Pole, and orders the wind to take him to Pitch’s lair.

As usual, the wind obeyed. Jack doesn’t really know much about the wind. If it was a person, or if it was literally the wind, but he didn’t really care that much. When Jack walks inside Pitch’s lair, it was dark. Makes sense considering Pitch controls the shadows.

As he searched the lair, he couldn’t find Pitch anywhere.

“Hey Pitch! You in here?” Jack asks. Nothing. Jack continued searching the place for Pitch. He knew that Pitch couldn’t have left the place, not when no one was having nightmares.

“Hey, Pitch? It’s Jack. Can you come out here please?”

Pitch was in his room when he heard Jack’s voice echoing through the halls. Pitch didn’t appreciate the intrusion. He just wanted to be alone, and now Jack is here looking for him. Why? It wasn’t like he had a purpose. Who cares if he stayed in darkness for the rest of his life?

“Come on Pitch! I know you’re _in here_ somewhere!”

Pitch sighed and walked out of the bedroom. He didn’t have the energy to fight Jack, so he sat down on the chair in the living room. It was a few minutes later when Jack walked into the room and saw Pitch.

“Pitch! Hey! There you are!”

Pitch raised an eyebrow when Jack smiled at him. Jack Frost smiled at him. Jack Frost smiled at _him_! Jack walked up to Pitch, and stared at him with concern. His hair looked like it hadn’t been brushed in months. His clothes were wrinkled, and his skin looked like it hadn’t been washed in a while.

“If you’ve come here for a fight, I’m afraid I’m not much of a fight these days.” Pitch says. Jack puts his staff down.

“I didn’t come here for a fight.”

Pitch tilts his head.

“Oh? Then what _did_ you come here for?”

“You haven’t given kids nightmares in four months.” Jack says.

“And why is that any concern of yours?” Pitch asks. The Guardians had their victory. They defeated him. Why was Jack here? He didn’t understand it. He flinched when Jack puts his hand on his shoulder.

“Pitch… I can tell you’re not okay. You used to love scaring the kids.” Jack says. Pitch blinks.

“What’s your point?”

“My point is you haven’t given anyone nightmares in four months.” Jack answers.

“I would have thought that you would consider that a good thing.” Pitch says. Jack shakes his head.

“The Guardians do, but _I don’t_. What they don’t realize is, fear can be a good thing.”

Pitch’s eyes widened.

“How can you _possibly_ say that?”

Jack puts his hand down.

“Everyone is afraid. It’s built into us. People view fear as a bad thing, but fear can be good too.”

Pitch scoffs.

“Yeah, fear is a good thing. _Good one_ , Jack.”

“I’m serious. Fear keeps you alive. You’ve heard of Fight or flight, right? That fear has saved many people’s lives.” Jack answers. Pitch just stares.

“I… I’ve never thought of it that way.”

Jack grins.

“See? Now come on, let’s go scare some kids!”

Pitch blinked when Jack grabbed his arm.

“Hold on you… you want to _scare_ kids?”

Jack continues to grin.

“Yeah! Now come on!”

“I don’t want to.” Pitch says. Jack stares.

“What?”

“I don’t want to.” Pitch repeats.

“But… you enjoy scaring the kids.” Jack says with confusion.

“I told you that I don’t _want_ to!” Pitch shouts, shooting shadows at Jack. Jack jumped out of the way before they hit him. Pitch’s eyes widened.

“Jack I’m—”

Before Pitch could apologize further, he was hit in the face by one of Jack’s snowballs.

“Come on Pitch! _Cheer up_!”

He grins when Pitch started laughing.

“There you go! Good!”

As Pitch laughs, he finds that he couldn’t stop laughing. Pitch hasn’t had a good laugh in MiM knows how long. Jack frowns. Pitch was still laughing. He couldn’t stop laughing.

“Hey… Pitch?”

Jack frowns. Why was Pitch still laughing? No one’s ever reacted to being hit with his snowballs like this before. He puts his hands against Pitch’s shoulders, and stares at the older spirit with pleading eyes.

“Pitch, stop laughing, please.”

Pitch’s laughter was getting louder. Pitch had been laughing for way too long.

As Pitch continued to laugh, he groans.

“I can’t stop! MiM this hurts!”

Jack started panicking at this point. Pitch’s powers were based on fear, not laughter. Jack had always heard people talking about dying of laughter. Jack doesn’t want that to happen to Pitch!


	2. Chapter 2

When Pitch couldn’t stop laughing, Jack grabbed his staff. He still remembered the Guardians screaming at him and accusing him of betrayal when they thought he was working with Pitch. He knew that they would most likely be angry with him for going to talk to Pitch, but Jack was fully prepared to take the harsh words he knew were coming.

“Wind! Take me to the Guardians!” He pleads. He feels Wind take him back to the North pole. He barely had time to take in his surroundings before he was back in the meeting area. When Jack returned, everyone was annoyed.

“Jack, you can’t just _take off_ during a meeting like that!” North scolds.

“I know these meetings aren’t your style, but you’re a Guardian now, so you need to be there for them.” Tooth says.

“I know, I know, and I’ll make up for it later, but right now, I have a problem!” Jack says, his voice full of panic. Bunnymund frowned. Jack was clearly freaking out about something here.

“Hey, what’s wrong Snowflake?” He asked with concern.

“I think I’ve killed Pitch!” Jack says. Everyone slowly blinks. Sandy puts question marks above his head.

“Excuse me?” Bunnymund asks.

“Bunny, he just won’t stop _laughing_!” Jack says.

Bunnymund slowly blinked.

“Did you just say that _Pitch Black_ , is laughing?”

“Kind of not the _point here_ Kangaroo!” Jack says. Bunnymund sighs.

“Okay, okay, okay, fine. Jack, what do you mean he won’t stop laughing?”

Jack slowly breathed.

“I know you have your qualms about Pitch, but I went to go check up on him.”

“You did _what_?” North asks, anger in his voice.

“When I got there, I couldn’t find Pitch anywhere. I knew he had to be there, because no children were having nightmares, and fear was completely absent. I continued searching the place, until I finally found him.” Jack continues.

“Okay, then what happened?” Bunnymund asks.

“I eventually saw Pitch sitting in a chair and decided to approach him. “Pitch! Hey! There you are!” I greeted. It was then that I took in his appearance. His hair hadn’t been brushed in months. His clothes were wrinkled, and I couldn’t tell when the last time he bathed was.” Jack says. Everyone frowns.

“He barely even looked at me. All he said was:

“If you’ve come here for a fight, I’m afraid I’m not much of a fight these days”.

Everyone stared in shock.

“So, I talked with him for a bit, and then I hit him with a snowball. Pitch started laughing, and it was fine at first, until he couldn’t stop laughing.”

“Is not good. We need to check on him.” North says. Jack grabs his staff and leaves the pole, telling the wind to take him there before the others could get there. When he gets there, he frowns when he hears Pitch still laughing. Jack follows the sound to see Pitch.

“Pitch! Please! You have to _stop_! Please stop!”

“Are you kidding? I haven’t felt this good in _years_! Woo!” Pitch exclaims. He hadn’t laughed this hard in years! It was amazing! Jack frowns.

“This is my fault. I threw my snowball at you, and now you can’t stop laughing.”

Jack turns around when he hears footsteps. Ah, the other Guardians are here.

“That’s because it feels _good_!” Pitch says, still laughing. He turns around to see Tooth, Sandy, Bunnymund, and North walk into the room.

Pitch points to North, and laughs.

“Your beard is so white! How do you manage that?”

Everyone blinks. Jack wasn’t kidding, Pitch really _was_ laughing.

“Is good care routine.” North says.

Pitch continues laughing. The Guardians were in the same room with him! The Guardians were in the same room as him!

Everyone frowned. Bunnymund walked up to Pitch and put his paws against his cloak.

“Crikey mate! Stop laughing. Catch your breath at least!”

Sandy started flashing images of Pitch’s nightmares above his head.

North, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Jack blinked.

“Pitch’s nightmares? What about them?” Bunnymund asks.

Sandy shows them wrapping themselves around Pitch, and everyone frowned.

“Nyet! We are not getting Pitch’s nightmares to attack him!” North says, completely horrified.

“What are we supposed to do, though? Pitch is the element of _fear_ , not laugher!” Tooth asks. Jack had an idea.

“What if instead of feeling joy when I hit Pitch with snowballs, I feel fear instead?”

Everyone frowned.

“Mate…”

“No, but think about it! Pitch’s powers run off of fear, and when I hit him with the snowballs, I was feeling joy, so it connected to him!” Jack says.

They all blinked when Pitch stopped laughing. They watched as the ominous red glow disappeared from his nightmares, and the color changed to a gentle blue instead. Pitch grinned and sent the nightmares to phase through North’s chest. North screamed at the top of his lungs. Pitch laughed, loudly.

“You should’ve _seen_ the look on your face! You got so scared!” He laughed. Everyone slowly blinked. Pitch was… different. There was a light in his eyes that neither of them had seen before.

“Um… Pitch? Are you alright?” Jack asks with concern. Jack didn’t even know Pitch could _be_ happy! Something concerned him, though. Why did his nightmares change? Why did his eyes change?

“Nope! You’re all too calm right now.” Pitch says.

“What the hell is that supposed to—”

Bunny screamed at the top of his lungs when Pitch’s nightmares phased through his body. Pitch grinned.

“You were so scared! It was hilarious!”

Bunnymund rolled his eyes. So, this was the Pitch they were dealing with now? Honestly, he preferred the one that was trying to kill them.

“You know, if you’re not going to feel fear, then I’ll have to entertain myself elsewhere.” Pitch says, slowly standing up. At least he had stopped laughing. Jack felt a little embarrassed at his fear from earlier now.

Jack looks at them.

“I’ll deal with this.” He says.

“Come on Pitch, let’s go spread some fear.”

Pitch grins and uses his nightmares to drag Jack around.


End file.
